When you gotta go, you gotta go
by Mirror of your souls
Summary: SasuNaru. rated T. Sasuke's been waiting forever to use the bathrrom but his Naru-chan had to take a long shower, so what does Sasuke do? He uses the bathroom somewhere else.


Hello everyone.

This is a new story I just came up with.

I had nothing to do so I said hey why not make another story.

So here we go!

* * *

"Naruto how long are you going take in the bathroom?"A raven haired teen asked as he ran his fingers through his dark locks. His pale skin was tinted pink from him holding his water. He was waiting for at least an hour. He was not going to go outside and use it. Him a Uchiha doing something so unsanitary. Really now who would (1).The handsome raven teen had enough of waiting and had to set himself free now before he exploded. He forcefully opened the door and spotted a naked Naruto in the shower. Naruto heard the loud noise and pulled the shower curtain back and spotted a relaxed Sasuke urinating. Naruto's cheeks were tinted with a red color.

"Sasuke why couldn't you have waited until I was out the shower?" Naruto asked his lover.

"Because you were taking forever and I had to piss really badly." Sasuke said as he looked at his naked Naru-chan. 'Crap can't get hard it'll be hard to pee. Must avert eyes from dripping wet tan skin, cute pouty lips, firm cute little butt, and dripping wet ta...Damn it I'm hard! I still have to pee! Can't pee!' Sasuke thought as he ran out the bathroom covering his **very **noticeable erection. He ran for Naruto's bedroom and slammed the door behind him. 'Why the hell was Naruto taking a shower for that long anyway?!' Sasuke thought as he looked down at his friend that was wanting to say hello to the world. "Okay Sasuke just think of non-Naruto related things. "

"One Dead kittens"

"Two fan-girls"

"Three Itachi and Kyubbi doing it using whip cream"

After a while of repeating his least favorite things to see, he finally calmed down and sighed in relief. He then felt himself having to go finish his business that he never did finish. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it, it didn't open it locked from the outside and the water from the shower was still running and there was no bathroom in Naruto's room. He couldn't hold it anymore. He sighed and fell on his knees and let himself feel some relief. A click was heard from the door but Sasuke didn't care. Naruto poked his head around the door ready to say something until he saw his beloved using his carpet as a urinal. Sasuke almost done, opened his coal black eyes and turned his head and saw his blushing lover glaring daggers at him. 'I'm dead.'

"Sasuke Uchiha get your ass up and clean your mess up when your finish!" Naruto cried as he slamed the door off its hinge.

"Well this would have never happened if you didn't take so fucking long in the bathrrom and why the hell would you buy such a small home if you make so much money?! Sasukeyelled as began to stand to his feet and zip up his friend in his dark jeans. He grabbed some cleaning supplies from the hall closet and walked back to the room that smelled of his urine. Sasuke fell to his knees and started scrubbing the spot were he freed himself. The door that was only on one hinge loudly snapped and fell on top of a very annoyed Uchiha. After the noise was heard by Narutohe rushed down the hall to find that his boyfriend was laying on his stomach in his urine. The Uchiha kicked the door off him and into a wall. He glared as he saw a very amused Naruto holding in his laughter. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Sasuke let me go you smell of pee! Its not my fault that you peed on the floor like a dog!" Naruto yelled struggling to get out of Sasuke arms.

"That might be true on the pissing part but the door falling on me is your fault and now you have to wash me clean in the shower." Sasuke said slyly as he dragged Naruto to the shower with him and locked the door from the inside and closing the shower curtains back not wanting anything or anyone to escape the shower.

* * *

MOYS:I don't know why this is all about urine. Oh and the (1), my cousin had to go so bad he went outside in broad daylight in the backyard because all the bathrooms at his place were filled. To much punch can make you do some crazy things. +nods+

Naru:That's gross! Tell her what you guys think about the story.

Sasu:Why me? +glares at MOYS+

MOYS: Cause I was bored and you were just there so I said Why not!

Haru: Daddy smell like pee-pee! +claps hands giggling+

Sasu:MOYS how did Haru get in here? Wasn't your door locked?

MOYS:Yeah I did lock it I wonder what happened?

Haru: +smirks+ I break in!

Naru: Sai taught him how to break in too?!

Sai:Yes I did!

MOYS:Woah weird. O_o

Laterz you guys!


End file.
